The invention relates to a rotational assembly comprising first and second splined shafts that are engaged with one another.
In transmission equipment, splines are commonly used to transmit torque from a driving shaft to a driven shaft. Typically, one shaft has an arrangement of outer splines on an outer surface and the other shaft has a corresponding arrangement of inner splines on an inner surface. In use, the outer splines are engaged with the inner splines in order to transmit drive. Due to machining tolerances, there may be clearance, otherwise known as backlash, lash, or play, between the engaged outer and inner splines.